


I Love You, Orlando

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [25]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World, F/F, F/M, Gaston - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Space Mountain, crappy motel, family roadtrip to Disney, tea cups, whizzer and marvin are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: The whole family takes a roadtrip to Disney





	I Love You, Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the prompt (Whizzer forces Marvin to go on a roller coaster) but I took it way too far.
> 
> Sorry.

_ “Please Whizzer!” Jason asked with puppy dog eyes. “It will suck without you there.” Jason tugged at Whizzer’s jacket. The last thing Whizzer wanted was to drive all the way to Orlando with Mendel and Trina, but the kid could be very persuasive.  _

 

_ “Trust me, Jace, it’s Disneyworld, you’ll have a great time with your parents.” _

 

_ “But I want  _ you _ there.” Jason persisted. “And dad.” He added. Whizzer had a feeling Jason wouldn’t stop asking until he agreed.  _

 

_ “Fine,” Whizzer said with a sigh of slight exasperation. Jason smiled so widely Whizzer, almost, didn’t regret his decision. Almost.  _

 

_ The idea of going to Florida, specifically Orlando, while trying to prevent fights between Marvin, his ex-wife, and her new husband, was not exactly his dream vacation. _

_ _______________ _

 

“Whiz, how many bags did you pack?” Marvin exclaimed, looking at the pile of luggage Whizzer dropped at his feet.

 

“I'm sorry, Marvin, some of us don’t like to wear the same plaid shirt every day.” He teased. “Now help me load up the car.” Marvin rolled his eyes and started to toss everyone’s suitcases into the back of Mendel’s Volkswagen bus. 

 

“I always wondered what kind of person would own a car like this,” Whizzer examined the car “Of course it would be Mendel.” Marvin laughed. “When are Char and Dee, supposed to be here.”   
  


“Five minutes ago,” Marvin replied, checking his watch. Once the lesbians found out about the family vacation, they practically begged to come along (they bought their own tickets of course) and with a little more persuasion from Jason, they joined the travel party. The original plan was to have all four of them drive over to the Weisenbachfelds’ as a group since they lived just next door, but Charlotte needed to stop by the hospital beforehand.

 

It was still dark. Mendel had the whole tripped mapped out. He decided that if the left at six o’clock, the could drive till eight and only have a couple hours of driving the next day, before checking into their Disney hotel. Most of the group had gotten up at four-thirty to finish packing and were already regretting their decision. Mendel, however, had plenty of energy and used it to try and get the exhausted family excited, with little success. Trina had already fallen asleep lying in the passenger seat after struggling to get Jason situated (who was now sitting on a suitcase with his earbuds already in) and triple checking that everything was packed, she had earned a break. 

 

Whizzer shielded his eyes as headlights of his friends’ car shown in his face. “Who’s ready for Disney?” Cordelia enthused as she got out of the car, already wearing sequined Minnie Mouse ears.

 

“Delia, we still have a two-day drive,” Marvin said with a chuckle.

 

Cordelia smiled. “I’m very aware, Mendel already gave us a very detailed debriefing of the game plan.”

 

“And I’m very sorry about that.” Marvin jabbed. Mendel just ignored him and started strapping the luggage couldn’t fit inside the car to the roof. Charlotte got out of the car and pulled two suitcases from out of the trunk. “See, Whizzer, that is how you pack.” Whizzer rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to flip Marvin off in front of Jason.

 

“You’re an idiot.” He said in response, settling for a schoolyard insult. 

 

Marvin grinned. “Maybe so, but you’re the one who said ‘yes’” He said, gesturing to the engagement ring on Whizzer’s finger. Whizzer smiled and helped secure a briefcase with bungee cords and tried to ignore that it was the same one that Marvin had thrown at him three years prior, but things were different now. Things were  _ much  _ better. They were engaged for Christ’s sake and about to go on a ‘family road trip.’ And he was happy. So goddamn happy he wasn’t sure what to do but enjoy it. 

_____________

 

The car was cramped, to say the least. Suitcases and bags took up the whole back seat, Whizzer and Marvin took the next row up, along with one of Whizzer’s bags that forced the two men to squish up against each other, not that they were complaining. Charlotte, Cordelia, and Jason were crammed together in the next row, and Mendel drove with Trina taking the passenger seat. Several bags filled with trail mix and homemade bingo games were thrown at their feet making it impossible to move their legs. That left Whizzer, who was almost 90 percent leg, almost completely incapacitated. It would be a fun seventeen hours. 

 

The car stuttered a few times but eventually roared to life. Trina, who was already wearing a sun visor, was awake again and more lucid than she was before. She looked back to check on everyone. She pursed her lips lightly when she saw Whizzer resting his head on Marvin’s shoulder, It was subtle, but Whizzer noticed it. Trina had warmed up to Whizzer over the past year, but she seemed significantly more tense ever since the engagement. Whizzer hoped this trip would help them become friends again, or at least make her less uncomfortable whenever the men showed each other affection. Marvin couldn’t get mad at Trina for her reaction, after all, it was much tamer than his reaction to her new husband.

 

The sun began to peak out over the horizon as the car hit the road. Since Mendel was the driver, he got control of the radio which he had already turned on, which meant they would all become very familiar with the Beach Boys over the next couple of days. All except for Jason, who was listening to music on his earbuds and tuning out the world, the rest of them were not so lucky. 

________________

 

The first hour was fairly quiet. The group was slowly waking up and trying (and failing) to get comfortable. Despite the small space, everyone seemed happy with the seating arrangement. Trina held Mendel’s hand softly, Charlotte and Cordelia leaned against each other, Whizzer’s hand was rested on Marvin’s thigh, it was a small enough gesture that no one noticed, and Jason just stared out the window, they were all content for now at least.

 

After a few more hours of driving along the highway, Trina confiscated Jason’s phone and insisted that they all play a game that she had discovered on some blog site, where you look at a person in a car passing by and you make up a backstory for them. The game ended soon after Whizzer created ‘Cathy. A recovering alcoholic, who’s husband was lusty and required a fling with some female thing, and left her alone with nothing but her home-run candle making business.’ Trina quickly replaced the game with a round of eye-spy that could not keep anyone's attention for any longer than seven minutes. After a few melancholy attempts at the license plate game, she gave up and gave Jason his phone back. Mendel tried to assure her that it was a success but she could tell when her husband was lying through his teeth.

 

The rest of the day's journey was not much of a story until they arrived at the motel.

____________

 

“Mendel, honey, are you sure this is the right place?” Trina said through gritted teeth.

 

“It had gre- okay reviews online,” He assured her as he pulled into the parking lot of the vaguely dilapidated motel. Trina nodded hesitantly as she surveyed the building.

 

They entered the building and grabbed their keys from the hammered looking lady at the front desk. Each couple had paid for their own room and Jason went with Trina and Mendel. They each took a key form Mendel and worriedly went to their separate rooms. Whizzer and Marvin were placed in the room next to the Weisenbachfelds on the second floor, while the lesbians got one on the first.

 

Whizzer and Marvin braced themselves for what was inside. Whizzer gripped onto Marvin’s hoodie sleeve with apprehension as he slowly opened the door. The interior was not unexpected.

The walls were a sickly yellow, the bedsheet matched, the TV looked like it belonged in 1981, and the floor was a fake hardwood. 

 

“Reminds me of my old apartment,” Whizzer said, forcing the joke. It did show an uncanny resemblance to his old place. 

 

“It’s alright,” Marvin reassured himself and Whizzer. He slumped onto the bed and recoiled slightly at the sound of a spring popping. Whizzer ignored it and sat down next to Marvin. “He might not show it, but Jason is ecstatic that you’re here.” Whizzer smiled.

 

“It could be fun.” He said with a shrug. “I’d rather be at home in our own bed.” He cupped Marvin’s cheek and brought him into a kiss. Marvin enthusiastically reciprocated, pushing back against Whizzer’s lips. He, however, pushed away when Whizzer started to unzip his hoodie. Much to his dismay.

 

“Whiz, I’d love to, but Trina and Jason are right next door and these walls seem so thin they might as well be just wallpaper. Whizzer nodded and placed a gentle hand on Marvin’s back and pulled him close. 

 

They sat in an embrace until Whizzer felt something frantically crawl across his foot. He looked down to see a cockroach scurrying across the floor and he made a noise just below a scream in response, which definitely disturbed the Weisenbachfelds and whatever poor soul was given the room on the other side of them. 

 

Whizzer used to be used to seeing the little devils. He had spent time in homeless shelters when he first came to New York and they weren’t exactly paradise, and the apartment he lived in before he moved in with Marvin was practically infested with them, but now, the sight of them made his skin crawl. It took a few minutes of convincing from Marvin that the motel room with roaches, was better than sleeping in the car for him to agree to get in bed. He then realized where Jason got his skills at persuasion. 

_____________

 

The next morning was filled with back aches from the awful mattresses and muttered curses at Mendel. But at least, it was Disney day and Jason and Cordelia were bouncing off the walls. 

 

“Where’s Whizzer?” Trina said, tapping her foot anxiously. 

 

Marvin shoved a suitcase back into the car. “He’s in our room, still getting ready.” Trina nodded and fidgeted with her collar. Cordelia leaned against the car, sporting a cut-off Minnie mouse tank top with the as-for-mentioned headband. Charlotte wore a polka dot shirt tucked into rolled up and high-waisted boyfriend jeans. They were both absolutely ecstatic. Mendel, bless his heart, was wearing a sweater with Donald duck’s face stitched into it. Apparently, no one informed him of Florida weather. 

 

Whizzer eventually emerged from his Motel room in a short sleeve shirt that clung to his skin and shorts that were just a bit longer than booty shorts. He looked absolutely aghast when he saw Marvin’s cargo shorts, taking off his glasses to more clearly show his look of disgust. Marvin mouthed the word “what?’ but Whizzer just shook his head with obvious disappointment. 

 

Trina’s lips thinned when she saw what Whizzer was wearing. “You’re wearing that to Disney?” She said gently, trying to prevent from snapping.

 

“What?” He replied innocently. “It’s hot.” Marvin had to bite his cheek to prevent from making a comment that would do absolutely nothing to improve the tension between the two of them. 

 

Mendel broke up the silence by abruptly clapping his hands together and shouting “Who’s ready?” 

______________

 

“Are you sure you have the tickets?”

 

“Yes, Trina.”

 

“And the fast passes?”

 

“Yes, Trina.”

 

“What about the disposable camera?”

 

“Trina, darling, drop it.” He held onto Trina’s arm. “I’ve quadruple checked everything. Okay? Everything will be alright.” Trina sighed and put on an uneasy smile.

 

“Everything will be alright.” She said, mirroring his words, a way of reassuring herself, even if she didn’t believe the things she was saying, it helped. Whizzer found himself doing the same thing with Marvin. He would repeat little encouragements and compliments, a way of working on his emotional reciprocation.

 

The park was now right in front of them. Jason was pulling Marvin behind him who was dragging behind the rest of the group along with Whizzer. “Dad, come on.” He whined

 

“We’re not going to get there any faster, kiddo.” He said with a chuckle. Whizzer smiled while watching the two of them.

 

“We have to go to space mountain first.” He insisted nonetheless. 

 

“ _ First,  _ we have to check into our hotel.” Mendel corrected. 

_______________

 

Marvin seriously doubted Mendel’s vacation planning abilities after the motel they had stayed at the night before, but the Disney hotel was incredible. 

 

The lobby was remarkable. A beautiful and quirky light fixture hung from the ceiling only adding the elegant but fun atmosphere and red couches lined the front hallway. 

 

“So this is the place you can get working at eighty-an-hour,” Whizzer said, taking off his sunglasses to better examine the space around him. 

 

The overly cheery lady at the front desk gave them their room keys and they went their separate ways.

_____________

 

Jason banged on Whizzer and Marvin’s door. “You guys ready?” Whizzer could hear the excitement in Jason’s voice.

 

“Yeah kiddo, we’ll be right out,” Marvin shouted back as he finished putting on sunscreen.

 

Whizzer examined his hair in the hotel mirror. “Has Trina planned today’s itinerary to the minute?”

 

“You know she has.” Marvin chuckled. “Also, I’m going to tell you this now so you can prepare yourself.” He took an apprehensive breath. “Mendel brought his fanny pack.” Whizzer’s was expression changed from joy to sheer terror.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I brought a lighter, I’ll just burn it then throw it into the water at it’s a small world,” Whizzer said matter of factly. Marvin shook his head and pulled Whizzer towards the door.

 

“Come on, they’re waiting.”

_____________

 

Whizzer decided that the lines at Disney were his own personal circle of hell. 

 

Mendel, Trina, Jason,  _ and  _ the Lesbians took the fast passes and skipped through a large chunk of the line for Space Mountain. Whizzer and Marvin let Charlotte and Cordelia take the passes, which left the two men to fend for themselves.

 

“Why are waiting in this line.” Marvin’s wined.

 

“Because,” Whizzer said. “This is an amazing ride and you,” he poked Marvin in the chest. “Haven’t been on a roller coaster since you were fourteen.”

 

“Sue me for not wanting to be strapped to a metal chair and flung through the darkness.”

 

Whizzer turned to look at him properly. “First of all, the fact that that’s what you think of roller coasters is depressing, and two, are you scared Marvin?” He teased.

 

“No,” Marvin responded a little too quickly. “I just don’t see the point of standing in the line.” He said sternly, but Whizzer could read him like a book. His arms were crossed and he wouldn’t make eye contact with Whizzer. He placed a gentle hand on Marvin’s arm. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to hold your hand.” He said softly. “And make fun of the picture they take of you afterwards. I’m your boyfr- fiancé, it’s my obligation.”

 

“I told you, I just thought we could see other parts of the park. We could go see Gaston.”

 

Whizzer smirked. “I guess, he is your type.” He paused almost dramatically.

 

“Arrogant?” Marvin spat playfully.

 

“No,” Whizzer corrected. “Devastatingly handsome.” He gripped onto Marvin’s arm a little tighter.

 

“I do go for the pretty boys.” Marvin lunches him lightly in the arm and kissed him on the cheek.

 

A lady behind cleared her throat. They turned to look at her. “Sir,  _ please _ don’t behave like that in front of children.” She said coldly and pointed to the two kids that stood beside her. 

 

Whizzer almost snapped back, he almost told her that “ _ He had the right to kiss his fiancé and that she shouldn’t be bitter just because her husband is about as interested in her as he is a piece of drywall _ ” but he saw Marvin who looked ghostly pale, and he just turned to the woman, sneered, and grabbed Marvin’s hand. He stoked Marvin’s hand tenderly until he heard Marvin let out a deep breath. 

 

“Sorry,” Whizzer whispered. Marvin just smiled awkwardly.

____________

 

They were strapped into the uncomfortable seats of the coaster. Whizzer noticed a look that almost resembled panic in Marvin’s eyes. “You don’t have to do this.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Marvin said and put on the most unconvincing smile he’d ever seen (and Whizzer took family portraits.)

 

The ride jerked as it began to move and Marvin squeezed his eyes shut, prompting Whizzer to intertwine his fingers in Marvin’s. “It will be alright.” 

 

As the cart began to slowly climb, Marvin squeezed Whizzer’s hand so tightly it turned white. Whizzer took a mental note to give him hell for that later. “Hey Marv, what flavor did you like best.” Marvin’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Oh, dark chocolate.” Whizzer nodded.

 

“What about the frosting.” 

 

“I’ve always loved buttercream.” Whizzer felt the death grip on his hand loosen but Marvin’s breathing was still off. He continued to ask Marvin simple questions about the wedding that distracted him easily, until they reached the first drop. 

 

Marvin’s mouth was open in a silent scream and his hair flew ina lol directions(which Whizzer could help but think was kind of adorable), but afterwards, he was significantly less tense. “See?” Whizzer said with a smile. “It’s all okay. It will all be okay.”

______________

 

“Let’s meet up with the rest of the group and he’d to the teacups, ”Whizzer said directly.

 

“Teacups? Really?” Marvin said with an exasperated sigh.

 

“We’re at Disney, Marvin, it’s the law.” Whizzer said, sounding flabbergasted that Marvin would think anything else other that that. As if the very fabric society rested on the spinning cups.

 

Marvin exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. “It’s really not.”

 

“Char and Dee would agree with me.”

 

“Yeah,” Marvin said in surrender. “They would.”

 


End file.
